


Ripples

by RebaJean



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Michiru's efforts at composition are frustratingly futile. Suffering from the musician's equivalent of writer's block, she reflects on what she sees and feels.





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters mentioned by name are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.
> 
> “Ripples” is an original poem, previously published in Short Stories and Poetry, an anthology by various authors at (copyright 2002, ISBN 0-9581374-0-4).

 

Michiru sat idly under the tree by the lake, watching the sunlight and shadow play on the waters. Not surprisingly, she watched as well, the reflection of Haruka's golden hair and form as she wiped away imaginary flecks of dirt on the hood of her favorite sports car. Frowning as she looked down at the music tablet in her lap, the paper remained stubbornly blank. Flipping the paper over to the unlined side she scribbled quickly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ripples

Listen to the wind, my friend

For therein lies a message

The mystery of earth

Blows through leaves of trees

Ripples wavelets on the waters

Blasts with icy cold the arctic snows

Both a gentle thing and an awesome power

Is the wind

Some would question

But I liken love to the wind

For it can come from nowhere

And disappear as quickly

From a gentle warmth

To a rending, tearing storm

It has a permanent presence

In this life

Yet, like the wind

Is everchanging and eternal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Michiru threw down her pen in frustration, lyrics, not a damn note. She picked the pen back up and chewed on the cap. Smiling to herself she began to hum a mindless tune and her foot tapped out the beat as she watched Haruka.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That woman loves her car.

It's everything to her.

Not a day goes by…

or night time too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Michiru looked down at the notes she had recorded and screamed in disgust, "Arrggh!" It was something a rapper, or even worse, a country-western singer might record.

She ripped the offending sheets out of her notebook and crumpled them into a small ball. Standing and brushing the dirt off her shorts she began walking down toward the shore. Passing a trash basket beside the path, she tossed in the rejected efforts.

"Let's go home, Haruka. I can't write a thing here. It's hopeless."

Haruka laughed, "I told you it was too pretty a day to work. Help me put the top down and let's go for a drive."

 


End file.
